The World's Most Perfect Boyfriend
by The Sweetheart - Kay-chan
Summary: Bulma starts her search for the Dragonballs. She finds them all and the Dragon is in front of her... but when she wishes for the perfect boyfriend, nothing happens! How will Bulma react to this misfortune? Will she ever get her boyfriend? R/R plz!!!


A/N: Sorry, the first chapter might be a little short... ^^; I wanted to get it up and running... This story takes place about a year after Oolong gets his pair of `the world's most comfortable pair of ultra-soft underwear.' Yes, this is a Dragonball story; Bulma is still an innocent teenager... (Innocent!?)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball. And that's that.  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. Presents...  
  
The World's Most Perfect Boyfriend  
  
And The Search Begins  
  
"Good Morning! It's going to be a beautiful day in--click."  
  
After pressing the sleep button on my alarm clock, I burrowed back under my blankets, groaning. Then my eyes popped open when I remembered four words: the Dragonballs are ready.  
  
I uncovered myself from the mass of blankets. I yawned and stretched, and went into the bathroom to do my usual grooming. I could hear Goku's loud snores in a nearby room. I brushed my hair and teeth and went to wake him.  
  
"Goku, wake up!" I said, shaking him. He didn't move. "Goku," I said again. He still didn't wake up. "GOKU!! WAKE UP!!" I yelled.  
  
"Hn?" Goku's eyes opened. "What?"  
  
Goku, guess what today is!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Um..." Goku rubbed his stomach. "I dunno. I can't think when I'm hungry. Is that bacon I smell?"  
  
"I think so... but today...this same day last year Oolong got his wish," I explained. "With the Dragonballs... today we can begin our search for the Dragonballs!"  
  
"So... I can get my Grandpa's Dragonball back?"  
  
"Yep," I said, flicking my hair back and winking. "But we have to find it first... that's what my Dragon Radar's for!"  
  
"But... Bulma..." Goku said, "Who's gonna make their wish this time?"  
  
"Well... Since Oolong got his wish last time when he saved the world... and I'm the one who wanted to make the wish the first time... It's only fair that I get to make my wish this time," I reasoned.  
  
"But... I wanna make a wish too!" Goku complained.  
  
"What would a little pesk like you wish for?" I was losing my patience.  
  
"I'd... I'd wish... I'd wish for... food... maybe a sandwich..." Goku looked uncomfortable.  
  
""Silly boy," I said, shaking my head. "You're always hungry... besides, you could wish for a sandwich to appear whenever you get hungry... But I get to make my wish this time."  
  
"But..." Goku whined.  
  
"No buts, let's go eat breakfast," I said.  
  
"Okay..."Goku sighed. He got up and went into the dining room. I followed him. I remembered that Goku was so excited when he got to town for the first time. I smiled to myself and took a seat next to Goku. Yamcha and Puar were seated across the table. Goku had chosen a seat next to Oolong. I helped myself to some bacon.  
  
After eating my fill, I stood up. "You guys, I have some good news," I announced. Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong looked up. Goku continued to stuff his face. "The Dragonballs are ready today!" I squealed.  
  
Puar gaped and Oolong nearly fell out of his chair. Yamcha, however, did fall out of his chair.  
  
"The Dra--Dragonballs!?" Yamcha stuttered, sitting back down.  
  
"Yup! I finally get my wish!" I cheered.  
  
"Whatcha gonna wish for?" Oolong asked, adjusting the underwear he still wore on his head. I glared at him.  
  
"The same wish that I didn't get last year, because of you," I spat.  
  
"What, the perfect b--" Oolong was cut off by my hand, which had covered his mouth.  
  
"Shut up!" I whispered into his ear. "Not in front of Yamcha and Puar!"  
  
"The perfect what?" Puar squeaked.  
  
"Nothing!" I said, and whispered, "Not a word, or I'll stuff another pill down your throat!" to Oolong. I felt him shudder under my grasp. "Agreed?" Oolong nodded. I let him go. My wish was for the perfect boyfriend. As I thought about my wish, I sank into my chair and started to daydream about what he would be like once I got my wish granted. Yamcha snapped me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Bulma, are you feeling okay? Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing my dreamy expression.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, nothing!" I said. I rushed into my room to prepare for the day. A little bit of money, my capsules, my Dragon Radar...  
  
I went outside and opened the capsule with the house inside. I brought the clothes I would need (all of them) and packed them into the house. I brought everything else that I would need into the house also. After I was done packing, I returned the house back into the capsule and went inside to get Goku (and whoever else wanted to come).  
  
"Goku! Ready to go search for the Dragonballs?" I called. I heard frantic footsteps and soon Goku appeared, coming out of the hallway.  
  
"I'm ready, let's go find Grampa's ball!" he cheered.  
  
Soon Yamcha and Puar were by his side. "You're gonna need a former desert bandit to help you," Yamcha said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, and two shapeshifters," Oolong's voice came from another room. He came into the front room where we were, smiling. "Listen," he said, "you helped me. It will only be fair if I helped you now."  
  
I gaped at him. "Do you really mean it?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Well, no..." Oolong admitted. "I just don't want you feeding me anything that might give me problems..."  
  
I laughed. This is it. They're finally ready. And I'll get to make my wish...  
  
A/N: Well...? Let me know if you don't like it... Review please... I don't care if it's a flame just review... I need to know if you liked it... If I get... hmmm... say... ten reviews then I'll upload the next chapter... and if you liked it, you'd be doing me a favor by recommending this story to others... Thanx a bunch!!!  
  
-Goten's Gurl ^^ 


End file.
